Premières gouttes de rosée
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Annexe de Lys Ecarlate Dylan/Erika. "Ma soeur est un fantôme. Un fantôme que la haine a effacé. Où est dans ce monde l'amour ? N'est-il vraiment qu'en une seule femme, providentielle et parfaite ? Où est parti l'espoir ? Pourquoi le fléau de la haine a-t-il éteint les feux d'amour qui brûlaient au fond de Jade" ? OC/OC/OC


Hey ! Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et bien c'est la réponse que je ne pourrai pas apporter dans l'épilogue de Lys Ecarlate à une question concernant Dylan Lloyd. Donc vu que c'est du Oc/Oc/Oc, il risque d'y avoir encore moins de lecteurs que sur les autres mais ce n'est pas grave ^^ Si jamais vous n'avez pas lu Lys Ecarlate, c'est peut être mieux de commencer par ça pour comprendre l'histoire. Mais le style est très différent de l'histoire originale, et je pense que ça va se voir. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

C'est un One-Shot dédié à tous ceux qui se posaient des questions sur le couple et à tous ceux qui aiment les deux personnages principaux de cette courte histoire, ou qui voulaient un peu comprendre comment ça marche dans la tête de Dylan. Bon, j'arrête mon blabla. La réponse aux guest reviews sera faite sur Lys Ecarlate. Ah oui, autre information : l'histoire se situe le même soir que le chapitre 20 (c'est à dire pendant que Marcus et Hannah sont à Bute Park). Voilà...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Premières gouttes de rosée...**

* * *

Le froid mordant dévorait ma peau, empoisonnant mes veines, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à mon coeur, comme des piques de corruption que je ne laisserais pas me changer.

- Dylan ! Tu m'écoutes ?

C'était une voix que j'avais adorée quand elle s'adressait à moi, douce comme l'abri que j'avais toujours rêvé. Elle avait été mon dernier point de repère dans les ténèbres et un beau jour, alors que j'avais besoin d'elle plus que jamais, elle m'avait abandonné. C'était une voix qui aujourd'hui me poignardait dans l'estomac, que je ne voulais pas entendre, qui vrillait mon crâne de souvenirs noirs comme la poix.

- Hé, Dylan, je te parle !

Son visage était beau. Je l'avais toujours trouvé beau, comme les portraits de sorcières fortes et déterminées. Fin, plein, soigné, lisse, lumineux, parfait mais relevé avec portant princier et hautain. Belle à l'extérieur mais mordante dans l'âme.

- Allez ! Tu m'entends ou pas ?

De splendides yeux félins couleur noisette, brillants, chaleureux dans les souvenirs que je voulais garder, perçants, suintants de jugements dans la réalité. Où était ce regard tendre qui se posait sur moi quand j'étais perdu ? Ou celui débordant d'amour qui brillait seulement pour moi ? Ils avaient été engloutis par l'intolérance.

- Tu m'énerves sérieusement là...

Et ses cheveux... Je me souvenais de sa longue cascade couleur bleu nuit qui volait derrière elle avec le vent, qui virevoltait autour d'elle quand elle dansait, qui s'éclaircissait avec le soleil en été. Et maintenant je ne voyais que des mèches noires comme son coeur corrompu.

- Dylan, tu as deux secondes pour répondre ou alors je t'en colle une.

- J'ai perdu ma soeur...

La fine ligne de ses sourcils se fronça, muant son visage en une expression d'agacement et d'incompréhension.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je suis juste là.

Je vérifiai qu'elle disait vrai, cherchant un quelque reste de la Jade que j'avais aimée.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi... Tu as écouté quand je parlais au moins ?

Je secouai la tête, désespéré de ne plus apercevoir Jade Lloyd. Je n'avais que Jade Nelson en face de moi.

- Je te parlais d'Erika.

- Quoi Erika ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes encore avec elle ?

- Parce que je l'aime. C'est bête comme question.

Un éclair froid, impitoyable de mépris éclaira son regard l'espace d'une infime seconde. Jade n'aurait jamais eu ce regard. Jade aurait souri avec ses yeux brillants comme des étoiles.

Mais la haine était un fléau qui ravageait les coeurs, qui corrompt les bons, qui dévorait l'espoir, qui brûlait les ailes des oiseaux et qui avait éteint la lumière de l'amour de ma soeur.

- En mémoire de Jade, dis-moi pourquoi tu détestes Erika. Dis-le-moi, je t'en prie.

Air boudeur, les bras croisés contre la poitrine, ce visage que je ne connaissais plus se ferma à nouveau.

- Je ne la déteste pas.

- Je n'avalerai pas ça, Jade.

- Je ne veux plus la voir.

- Mais dis-moi pourquoi...

- Parce que... Elle est folle. Au sens propre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?

Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de cette femme que j'avais tant aimée étaient vides, creux, inconsistants, privés d'une seule once de vérité. Même dans sa voix, elle n'était plus Jade.

- Dis-moi la vérité pour une fois... Je n'en peux plus, Jade.

Je tendis les mains dans sa direction. Affalée sur le canapé, à ma droite, elle n'esquissa pas un geste. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. La familiarité me frappa en plein coeur comme un poignard, dans l'estomac comme un coup de poing, dans les tripes comme un choc. Je connaissais cette expression sur ce visage étranger. Elle réfléchissait. Elle s'interrogeait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes Erika ?

- Pourquoi tu ne poses pas la question à Papa ou Maman plutôt que de m'énerver avec ça ?

- C'est toi qui a amené le sujet en premier. Et puis si tu la détestes, tu devrais être en mesure de m'apporter une réponse. À moins que...

Les fleurs remontent à la surface du fleuve.

- Tu la méprises seulement parce que Papa et Maman le font aussi ?

J'avais déjà entendu quelqu'un dire que le silence valait toutes les réponses du monde. Les positives autant que les négatives. On n'en réalisait pas l'ampleur tant que la question cruciale à laquelle on désirait une vraie réponse restait suspendue en l'air et se perdait dans l'éternité.

- C'est ça alors...

- Je n'ai pas répondu.

- C'est justement pour ça. Jade, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Où est-ce que tu t'es éteinte ? Où est-ce que je t'ai perdue ?

Les coins de ses lèvres tombèrent, son regard rencontra le sol pour la première fois, son visage se mua en une expression de tristesse que je ne lui avais pas connue depuis longtemps. Puis quand elle posa ses yeux sur moi je vis un fantôme. Le fantôme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, le souvenir dont le manque m'avait lentement dévoré, la lumière de mon adolescence... Je vis ma soeur.

- Les temps ont changé, Dylan... Et moi aussi.

- Non, non, tu n'as pas changé !

Je pris une de ses mains dans une des miennes et avec l'autre, approchai son visage du mien :

- Je sais que quelque part en toi il y a encore Jade. Elle vient de refaire surface. Dis-moi qui l'a étouffée, qui l'a tuée, qui l'a arrachée à moi ?

- Dylan, pourquoi tu ne peux pas accepter qu'on a plus treize ans ?

- Je sais ça. Mais ce que toi tu ne sais pas, c'est que je vois mieux que quiconque que tu n'es pas heureuse.

La douleur marquait son visage comme des lignes taillées au couteau dans sa peau. Les larmes noires que je voyais menacer de strier ses joues brillaient dans ses yeux.

- Tu ne me ramèneras pas, Dylan.

- Je te ramènerai. Je te ramènerai.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

- Et moi je ne te laisserai pas t'effacer à nouveau.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

- Je vais bientôt tout perdre, Dylan. Je ne me battrai pas. Mais je t'empêcherai de jouer les héros avec moi comme tu as fait avec Erika.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais joué les héros avec personne.

- Ah non ?

Une étincelle de colère dans ses yeux effaça le fantôme de ma soeur et le donna en pâture aux ombres de l'oubli.

- Cette folle venait à peine de tout perdre et dans les deux secondes, tu débarques. C'est ça que tu appelles ne pas jouer les héros ? Tu lui tombes du ciel, elle n'a plus rien, elle saute sur l'occasion. Elle se sert de toi et de l'autre côté, moi je ne t'ai pas !

- Tu m'as laissé tomber et tu me dis ça ?

- J'attendais que tu voies que j'avais besoin de toi, mais tu t'en moquais royalement !

- Mais tu sais ce que je voyais moi ? Je te voyais t'éloigner avec ton Daniel Nelson, me tourner le dos pour vivre ta vie sans moi. Comment est-ce que je pouvais deviner que tu avais besoin de moi si je ne voyais même pas ta tête ?

- Tu aurais dû ! Tu es mon frère, c'est choses-là tu es censé les voir !

- Jade... Celle que je vois devant moi n'est pas ma soeur. Elle n'est pas comme ça. La haine a éteint Jade Lloyd.

Je me levai et détachai le regard de ce visage qui m'était désormais étranger, dont je ne reconnaissais que les traits.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici...

- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ? Tu vas me laisser ?

- Jade... Tu m'as tourné le dos quand je n'avais plus de main pour m'empêcher de couler. Il n'y a eu qu'Erika pour me remonter à la surface. Alors tu n'as pas à attendre de moi ce que tu n'as même pas été capable de faire toi-même.

- Si tu pars maintenant...

- Tu quoi ? Tu es juste jalouse d'Erika parce que tu crois qu'elle a pris ta place. Mais elle y est toujours ta place. Seulement, elle appartient à Jade Lloyd...

J'esquissai un geste pour m'en aller, espérant peut être au fond de moi qu'elle m'en empêche et qu'en regardant à nouveau son visage, je retrouve ma soeur. Mais quand je disparus, je ne sentais sur ma peau que le manque cruel de ses doigts enroulés autour de mon poignet.

Mais on ne peut pas retenir les aigles dans leur envol...

**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**

Plonger de la glace au feu qui brûlait dans son coeur, du froid mordant à la chaleur accueillante de ses bras, de l'obscurité à la douce lumière de ses yeux, sentir les mots corrupteurs s'évaporer dans mes veines était un choc. Un choc violent et rassurant, comme si on avait enlevé de mes épaules le poids du monde que j'aurais porté des siècles et des siècles.

Je laissai mes yeux brûlants libérer leur tristesse. Les perles salées roulèrent sur sa peau brune et je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de mon corps comme pour m'empêcher de tomber.

- Viens...

Nos corps en contact s'affalèrent sur le canapé écarlate. Je plongeai mon nez dans les cheveux d'ébène de cette femme que j'aimais tant. Je passai ma main dans ses mèches souples et brillantes et me laissai absorber par le jeu de mes doigts avec ses boucles.

- Tu veux me parler ?

Je me contentai de sourire faiblement et laissai tomber ses mèches noires sur ses épaules. Je caressai sa joue et collai mon front au sien.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas, pas vrai ? murmurai-je

- Non... Je te le promets.

Je souris et traçai les contours de ses belles lèvres avec mes doigts. J'effleurai doucement l'arrête de sa mâchoire avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Je levai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux noirs. Ses yeux si clairs et débordants sincérité. Je n'y décelais pas une once de mensonge, jamais. Juste la pureté de l'obscurité qui envahissait notre chambre quand le soleil disparaissait derrière les volets.

- Je t'aime, Dylan...

Je souris.

- Je t'aime aussi, Erika.

Son rire réchauffa mon coeur et elle se blottit contre mon torse. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient être.

- Tu n'imagines même pas combien je t'aime... chuchotai-je contre son oreille

Elle releva la tête et esquissa un sourire dénué de malice. Juste un magnifique sourire sincère.

- Je le saurai quand tu me le diras, répondit-elle à voix basse

Parfois, les mots étaient de trop. Un simple geste pouvait tous les remplacer. Pas besoin de longs discours, de belles phrases, de procédés recherchés, d'éloquence ou même de quelques syllabes.

Je glissai lentement mes doigts derrière ses oreilles, sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Je scrutai l'océan noir devant moi, cherchant la preuve qu'elle savait où j'allais. Elle m'adressa son sourire timide et je le lui rendis. Que pouvaient haïr Jade, Daniel et mes parents dans cette âme magnifique, dans ce coeur immense ? J'approchai son visage du mien sans accélérer mon rythme. Nous avions tout notre temps.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes sans exercer une pression très forte. Elle sourit dans le baiser et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux avant de descendre jusqu'à mon cou pour se mettre à genoux. Sa position plus élevée que la mienne nous obligea à approfondir le contact. J'attrapai sa taille et basculai lentement à l'arrière pour qu'elle me suive et s'allonge sur moi. Quand nos corps furent pressés l'un contre l'autre, nous rompîmes le contact de lèvres et nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux. J'espérai qu'elle pouvait voir dans les toute la dévotion, tout l'amour débordant que j'avais pour elle. Je voulais que rien qu'avec un regard elle sache combien je l'aimais.

Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

- Tu as envie de me raconter ce que t'as dit ta soeur ?

Je l'embrassai aussi vite également et soupirai.

- Elle a juste... Elle a juste essayé de me convaincre que je n'avais rien à faire avec toi.

Son regard s'assombrit de tristesse et je vis les larmes menacer de couler sur ses joues. Je portai ma main sous ses yeux et essuyai les pleurs qu'elle retenait déjà.

- Je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Elle est juste jalouse parce que je suis me suis tourné vers toi plutôt que vers elle qui m'avait laissé tomber.

- C'est ta soeur et elle est jalouse de ta copine ?

- Ce n'est plus vraiment ma soeur... Elle a tellement changé qu'elle en est dénaturée.

- Tu sais pourquoi tes parents ne m'aiment pas ?

- J'aimerai qu'ils me le disent.

- Je crois que... Je crois que je sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ?

- Tes parents... Même s'il t'en coûtera de l'admettre ou d'y croire, tes parents t'aiment et tu les aimes aussi. Mais ils ne savent pas te le montrer. Et inconsciemment ce que tu attends d'eux c'est qu'ils comprennent comment ils doivent s'y prendre. Et ils me détestent parce que moi je te le montre tous les jours de l'année, à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, de toutes les façons possibles. Avec juste ça...

Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et, pris par surprise, j'étouffai une question, qui sortit de ma bouche sous forme de gémissement. Le contact ne dura pas assez longtemps pour que je puisse réagir. Quand je compris ce que je devais faire, elle s'était déjà détachée et continuait sa phrase.

- ...et avec des millions d'autres choses. Alors qu'eux ne savent que te critiquer, te crier dessus en priant inconsciemment pour que tu voies par toi-même ce qu'ils veulent vraiment te dire. Ils me détestent parce que je réussis où ils échouent, parce que je suis ce qu'ils aimeraient être, parce qu'il m'a fallu peu de temps pour arriver à la place qu'ils convoitaient depuis plus de vingt ans.

Un silence ni lourd ni gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Elle attendait ma réponse sans pourtant me presser silencieusement. Elle respectait mon temps de réflexion en se contentant de scruter avec dévotion chaque parcelle de mon visage.

- Tu dois avoir raison... Oui tu dois avoir raison. Parce que ça rejoint ce que m'a dit Jade. C'est... C'est si stupide comme raison !

- Dylan... Ce n'est pas si stupide que ça si tu réfléchis bien. C'est de la jalousie. Il n'y a rien de plus tristement humain que la jalousie. Il n'existe aucun sort pour éteindre les feux qu'elle allume. Par contre, tous ces filtres d'amour qu'on trouve... Ce ne sont que des aliments de la jalousie, pas de l'amour. Tu ne devrais pas t'étonner que la haine règne partout autour de nous. Il y aura toujours des gens jaloux. Il n'y en a pas que dans notre histoire.

Son sourire s'évanouit.

- Dis-toi qu'au moins tu as une famille. Elle n'est pas rose mais elle y est.

- Erika... Est-ce que mes parents connaissent ta famille ?

- Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne m'en parles plus depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'il y a des choses sur eux que je ne sais pas ?

- Non... Je t'ai vraiment tout dit. C'était des gens bien. Mais je n'ai pas pu sauver mon père de la maladie qui l'a tué, ni mon frère de l'accident. Alors s'il te plaît, Dylan, je sais que tu es blessé à cause de ce qu'ils me disent mais essaye de ne pas les perdre. Tu le regretteras même à travers ton amertume. Tu leur rends la même haine qui te fait souffrir. Peut être que... Peut être que si on leur montrait un peu d'amour ce serait un premier pas.

- Erika... je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne le serait pas ? Si on essaye...

Je souris.

- Tu me fais penser à une incarnation de l'amour... Même à travers tout ce que tu as entendu, tu continues à essayer de me convaincre de les pardonner.

J'approchai mon visage du sien et collai nos lèvres ensemble. Elle réagit immédiatement et prit des mèches de mes cheveux entre ses doigts pour approfondir le baiser. Son odeur épicée de cannelle envahit mon nez et ma bouche, s'infiltrant dans mes veines pour venir remplir mon coeur de sa chaleur.

Quand nos bouches se décollèrent, je ne pus que dire la première chose qui me traversait l'esprit.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Elle rit et m'embrassa brièvement :

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

L'amour était comme une sorte d'oiseau aux ailes de feu, qui s'envolait vers le ciel et qui pouvait s'écraser au sol si il prenait trop de vitesse, éteignant les flammes à ses plumes.

Erika était comme un vent du Sud, comme une vague de chaleur, comme la sensation de bien être de quand on se sentait là où était notre place, comme un rêve lointain des contrées dorées toujours ensoleillées.

La jalousie était comme un poison acide et dévorant qui s'infiltrait sous la peau et qui contaminait le sang, le faisant bouillonner, qui aveuglait les yeux et qui posait devant eux un voile écarlate. C'était un venin amer qui conduisait nos actes, qui nous faisait détourner le regard de ce qui comptait vraiment.

La haine était une vague, une pluie torrentielle, un fléau qui éteignait les flammes de l'amour, qui effaçait la vérité, qui avait dévoré le fantôme de ma soeur.

Jade était une ombre souriante et triste, comme un esprit sans paix dont la complainte déchirante hantait mes nuits. C'était une silhouette qui s'évanouissait lentement, qui tentait de retrouver le corps auquel elle appartenait. Jade était le fantôme qui allait vaincre son usurpateur.

_Parce que l'espoir est comme la colombe blanche qui nait entre les mains d'Erika, qui efface les tâches noires sur mon âme, et qui vient se lover contre la joue de Jade pour l'aider à reprendre la place qu'un visage étranger lui a volé._

_Parce que l'espoir est revenu dans mon horizon, comme le sourire d'Erika est le soleil de jour et de nuit._

_Parce que l'espoir est revenu ce soir, comme les premières gouttes de rosée sur les fleurs..._

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? C'était inutile ?

C'était plus un travail de style que de fond. Je m'entraîne à varier mon style, vu que pour Torn, je veux faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais essayé. Du coup, j'aimerais bien recevoir quelques critiques constructives de votre part :)

Voilà.

Bon, alors à vendredi soir pour l'épilogue de Lys Ecarlate ! Bye !

ACSD


End file.
